


Once More, With Love

by VelvetMace



Series: Eobard wins AU [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cisco POV, Dark, Fix-It, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/pseuds/VelvetMace
Summary: Eobard Thawne is given another chance to go back fix what went wrong when Cisco found out about his true identity.  This time he won't have to choose between Cisco's life and his path back to the future.  In fact, this time, the truth will bring Cisco even closer to him.  This time, Cisco will give Eobard everything he wants.So, it's a season 1 fix-it fic at least as far as Eobard is concerned.  Not as much for Cisco.  Nothing post season 1 is included.





	

 

Everything was a lie.Three years — a lie.

It couldn’t be, but it had to be, round and round.Fact fought Truth until Cisco’s head felt giddy.The speed-proof cage, the control console, the walls of the containment room all seemed to grey out and his entire being wrapped around a hot, sickly ball of betrayal deep in his gut.

Wells was the Reverse Flash.

Cisco held on to the console and tried not to barf on the floor.

Then, just when his mind couldn’t absorb another shock, Wells walked in on him.This was it.The end.In that moment, Cisco knew he was dead.

A kind of horrible acceptance washed over him, as though it would be a relief not to have to deal with this horrible revelation anymore.He could see Well’s face, a combination of regret and sadistic satisfaction, as he drove his hand into Cisco’s chest.He felt the instant agony of flesh, muscle, and bone being vibrated, stretched too far, shredded.Then he fell backwards into nothingness.

The moment passed and the too vivid fantasy was gone. He was alive and Wells was standing next to him, looking him over with a kind of parental concern. Automatically, Cisco clutched his chest, expecting to find it a mass of blood, but it was only slightly damp from sweat.

“I knew this day would come,” said Wellssoftly.

“Wha—,” began Cisco.“Listen I didn’t.I don’t —“

“Luckily for you,”said Wells, “This time, I’ve prepared for it.”

“This time?” asked Cisco.

There was a crack and the bright red light and Cisco felt as if he’d been shoved hard.His thigh stung as something sharp smacked it.When the world firmed up around him, he was no place he’d ever been before.

He spun around, taking in the oddly lumpish walls of a long curved room.Recessed in one wall was the suit that the Reverse Flash wore.Projected on another wall was Barry in full Flash glory, surrounded by a newspaper article. Before he could examine what it said, Wells interposed himself between Cisco and the projection. 

“Not now.I’ve more important things to show you.” 

Cisco flinched away, his hands protecting his chest.“Don’t touch me.”

Wells rolled his eyes.“Relax. You’re safe. If I planned on killing you, I’d have done it already.”

With a firm hand on Cisco’s shoulder, Well’s turned him about and pushed him toward the rear of the room, where Well’s motorized wheel chair had been abandoned. 

Why had Well’s faked his paralysis?None of this made any sense.Cisco was so struck by the incongruity of the empty chair that he didn’t see when another door in the wall opened. 

“Come along,” Wells said.“Or I will have to carry you.”

Cisco shrugged away from Well’s hand and walked through the door on his own. 

The fresh bruise on his thigh burned a little as he walked.He supposed it was too much to expect the Reverse Flash would carry him as carefully as Barry would have.He was lucky the Reverse Flash didn’t just murder him.Like he had before.

 _This time I prepared for it._ Had there been another time?One where he’d died?He’d never imagined anything as vividly as that before.Confusion rose up and threatened to drowned out everything else.

“Why are you… Did you…?” Cisco began, but it was too much to even articulate the clash of feelings.Instead Cisco looked around and took in a modern laboratory.“What is this place?Where are we?”

“Not far from where we just were.Only a few meters from the Core, in a section I built in secret. This is my real lab,” said Wells, looking around.His eyes glowed with pride.“Now that my secret is out, it’s the lab I plan on sharing with you.”

“With me?”Anger made Cisco’s face flush.“You expect me to keep working for you, knowing who you are?”

Wells laughed.“I actually do.If you allow me to explain, you’ll see why.”

“You’re insane!”Cisco shouted. “You aren’t Wells!Wait — you aren’t Wells, are you. Oh, Jesus, you’re an imposter.”It made so much sense that Cisco felt overwhelmed by relief. 

Wells clapped.“Bravo.”

“What have you done with Wells?” demanded Cisco.“Is he down here in this … this lair?”

But Wells waved his arms in denial.“Oh, no.No.Sorry, that’s not what I meant.I am the man who hired you, Cisco.I’m the one you’ve been working with.”

“But you just said…”

“I’m not Wells. I killed Wells four— no fifteen years ago.You’ve never met the real Wells, only me.Let me properly introduce myself:I’m Eobard Th—“he paused.“let’s just keep it to Eobard for now.”

“Eobard,” Cisco repeated stupidly.It had to be a lie. Wells wasn’t just a boss, he’d been one of the closest friends Cisco had ever had.He’d liked him.He’d trusted him.And now his friend was gone, had never been a friend at all.

Eobard closed his eyes and took a deep breath of pleasure.“I must say it feels so good to hear my real name being said again.This is the start of something amazing, Cisco.”

“Why? Why are you telling me all this?Why am I here?”

Eobard gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder.“Questions that will all be answered in time.But first I have a little work to do. Feel free to look around.You’ll be spending a great deal of time here in the future. I think you’ll find what I’ve been working on quite fascinating.”

With that Eobard turned his back on Cisco and walked confidently off to a desk in the corner of the long, curved lab.

Cisco’s mouth gaped.Then his brain finally moved into gear. He had to tell Caitlin and Barry.Who knew how much time he had before Wells — Eobard came to his senses and chopped his heart out.He felt the pocket of his jeans for his phone only to find it empty.He’d left it on the console back in the containment room.

He glanced nervously up at Eobard.The villain was sitting down, calm as you please, and seemed to be deeply involved in paging through a series of body scans on his computer.It was as though he considered Cisco to be no risk at all. 

And perhaps he was right, unless Cisco could find some weapon or strategy to use against him.Or at very minimum a way out.

Escape was probably impossible, what with the Reverse Flash’s speed, but Cisco had to give it a try. He turned around quietly as he could, looking to go back the way he came, but there appeared to be no doors in the laboratory anymore, only a flat wall where they had just walked through.He ran his hands with increasing franticness over where he knew door must be, but there was no sign of a switch or panel or even an air vent.Cisco shuddered with claustrophobia.

“Really,” said Wells without looking up from the computer.“I’d thought you’d be more interested in my work.You’ve always found my ideas fascinating in the past.”

“I don’t know who you are,” said Cisco, glaring at his captor.Eobard didn’t even seem to notice. Angered, Cisco walked the length of the room, between a line ofstainless steel shelves and a long metal work bench, looking for anything that might aide him. 

“You know me.I’m the one who hired you,” replied Eobard after a moment.“I paid your wages and gave your truly magnificent mind a place to blossom and create. I’ve guided and nurtured you.I’m the one who has been there to comfort you then you felt down, to advise you when you felt lost. It’s still me.Same as always.”Eobard turned in his chair and smiled at Cisco with Wells’ kindest and most sympathetic smile.

“But you’re the Reverse Flash.You’re the guy who killed Barry’s mom!”

“Yes.I’m both.What a relief it is not have to keep that a secret from you anymore. That’s the problem with working with the best and the brightest.Eventually, no matter how loyal, they start putting the pieces together.You couldn’t help it, I understand that.And now you know.Well?Go ahead, look around to your heart’s content.I want you to.No more secrets between us.”

Cisco started looking over the lab, still hoping for a way out, but now distracted by all the goodies that lay around him.It was everything he would have wanted in a lab, if he had a bottomless pit of funds.Lasers, a 3-D printer capable of working on a molecular scale, magnetic arrays, a holographic projector.Computer chips and transistors, metal lathes and clamps.Bins and racks of raw chemicals and materials of every sort.He could build anything his mind came up with here.The possibilities were endless.

There were also cages.Lots of cages, all of them empty, crowded and stacked in the back corner of the room, as far away from Eobard’s desk as possible. The smallest ones were the right size for rats and mice. 

The largest cage had a bed and a toilet in it.

 _Oh god, I’m going to spend a lot of time here. This is what he meant._ Cisco swallowed and backed away, bumping into the corner of a table and jostling a bunch of glassware.The bruise on his leg flared up with intense pain and he winced and grabbed his thigh until it passed.

“Cisco, come here a moment.”Wells had left his desk and was standing by the holographic projector in the middle of the room.“Tell me what you think of this.”

Cisco approached him trepidatiously.Floating in the matrix of the projection was something that looked like a neuron blown up to a large scale, but as Cisco looked closer, it appeared to have machine parts within it.

“Is that a nanite?” asked Cisco.“Some kind of medical nanite?”

“Well done.I know, biotech more Caitlin’s area than yours, but I thought you might appreciate the artistry of it.These are designed to colonize the nervous system, especially the brain and spinal cord.Do you know what they do?”

“No.”

“They cause extreme suggestibility in the subject.”

“Extreme suggestibility?” Cisco repeated.“Are you talking mind control?”

“It’s only a beginning.With more refinement, I might be able to actually retrain the brain on a neuron by neuron level.Transfer knowledge and skills.Access memories, record thoughts.Even control movement directly.Can you imagine what we could do with the metahumans we have in lock up?If we could remove their antisocial traits and make them more pliable, they could be incredibly valuable.Wouldn’t that interest you?”

“That’s … completely unethical,” said Cisco with horror.

Eobard seemed momentarily taken aback.“Well.I suppose.If you take a narrow view of it.But really how ethical is it to lock people up without trial.Why is caging the body considered acceptable while caging the behavior is not?”

Cisco couldn’t think of an answer.“I don’t know,” he said at last. “It just feels wrong in my gut.”

“See, that’s the problem with people. They use their guts to make moral choices instead of their brains.It’s idiotic.Really, Cisco, I expected better of you.”

“Well excuse me for not wanting to do medical experiments on our prisoners!”said Cisco,planting his hands on his hips.“Or turn them into puppets for someone like Eiling.”

Eobard leveled a withering look of disgust at Cisco.“I would never turn over any of my inventions to Eiling.” He then walked around the projector as admiring his creation from another angle.“Certainly not this one.”

“So you plan to keep the prisoners to yourself?As your own pawns?An army to do your bidding?”

“An army to do my bidding.”Through the transparent display, Cisco saw Eobard smile with wistful fondness.“Now there’s a thought.”But then he shook his head.“No.Actually, I won’t be using this on our prisoners at all.But not because it would be unethical.These nanites require far too much supervision.It really isn’t worth my time to make a bunch of metahuman criminals into better people.”

“Then why did you even bring it up?” asked Cisco.

“I thought maybe you might see the value in them.I was clearly wrong.Ah well.”

Before Cisco could reply a soft chime filled the room. Eobard turned off the projector and the nanite disappeared.

“The other problem with these nanites, is that they take a few minutes to properly merge with the nervous system.Barry’s body would reject them, vibrate them apart and flush them away before they could be effective.Which is a real shame.It could have solved all my problems.”

“How hard on you,” said Cisco, insincerely.

Eobard put both palms flat on the edge of the now empty display, and leaned in looking straight at Cisco with a predatory grin that seemed very unlike Wells.

“On the other hand if I were to inject these nanites into, say, a brilliant young scientist like yourself, I imagine they would work perfectly.”

“What?” asked Cisco, backing away hurriedly.“No!Don’t you dare put those in me.”

“I already have. Fifteen minutes ago.I put a syringeful right into your thigh before carrying you here. Forgive me, I had to keep you distracted until they had time to work.I take it that you didn’t feel them.”

“Get them out of me!” yelled Cisco, instinctively clutching his sore leg with his left hand. “Or I’ll,” he reached and grabbed the closest thing in reach which turned out to be large canister of PFOS powder.“Poison both of us.”

With a bright red light, the canister was out of his hand and on a shelf half way across the room.

“None of that,” said Eobard, for the first time not looking amused.

“Why are you doing this to me?” asked Cisco again, desperately.

“I thought I made that plain. This is how you and I break free of our dilemma. I get to keep you, and pursue my agenda with Barry.I’d really hoped you’d see the elegance of the solution.”

“There has to be another way. I could work with you —” _I could help you,_ he’d lied in the vision before Eobard, disbelieving, killed him.“—I”

“There’s none,” said Eobard, harshly.“The first time we hit this crisis, things went very badly for you.The second,they went worse for me.I’m growing very tired of this time loop, Cisco.It’s got to end.This time, I’ve thought through everything. Planned everything. No mistakes.This time is going to work.”

Cisco, at a loss, said nothing.

“Come along to my lounge. It’s time we put this solution to the test.”He walked to the far end of the lab and opened a spot in the wall across from the cages. This time Cisco saw how he did it, but it didn’t help at all.The wall just pulled away in narrow pieces in response to Eobard’s touch.

Cisco followed him into yet a third secret chamber of who knows how many.The lounge was a sleek minimalist room divided almost evenly between a shining dark kitchenette and an extra long leather couch in front of an entertainment center.

“This is where I come to unwind when I have to work late. There have been many days I’ve slept on that couch.I thought this would be a more comfortable setting to discuss how things will go between us from here on out.”

Eobard sat down on one end of the couch and leaned back so his long legs stretched out into the room.He gestured for Cisco to sit down near him, but Cisco remained defiantly where he was. 

“I have a different solution.You could run away now.I wouldn’t be able to stop you.”Cisco crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to look badass.

Eobard just gave him a fond smile.“But I need to work with Barry.That’s not a solution at all.”

“Why do you need Barry?You’ve already proved you can do everything he can.”

“Cisco, run your fingers through your hair for me.”

Cisco finger combed his hair.It was the oddest sensation — an itch thatwas almost unconscious.He tried to stop, but when he did, the itch became maddening.His frantic attempt to control his movements only ended up with his hair in his face and doubtless poofed out oddly to the sides.But nothing kept his fingers out of his hair.

“You can stop now.”Eobard looked absolutely smug.“I do love your hair, I don’t want you pulling it out.”

Cisco breathed quickly, and then smoothed his hair roughly back into place.“Even if you can mess with my behavior, Caitlin and Barry will notice the difference.Whatever your nanites might do to me, they won’t make me a good actor.”

“Well they certainly haven’t made you a mind reader,” said Eobard.“I’ve thought of that, too.When I took over Dr. Wells’ life, people noticed a change in my behavior and personality, but none of them thought for a moment that I wasn’t him.Why? Because they all attributed the changes to my losing Tess.You see, you don’t need to be an actor, Cisco, we just have to give Caitlin and Barry a good reason for why you different. I already have one in mind.Perhaps it would have made more sense with Hartley, but I think given our past closeness, they will buy it.”

“Buy what?”

“That you have fallen in love.”

“With who?”

“With me.”

“But I’m not in love with you.I really kinda hate you right now.”

“It’s an awkward romance of course.Not only our age differences, but the fact that I’m your employer gives it the taint of the forbidden.People will judge — me more than you.Think I’ve groomed you.That’s alright, I’ll take their disapproval. The important thing is that it’s reason enough to make you distracted, secretive, and on edge. Perhaps you’ll want to hide our relationship from Caitlin and Barry, even deny it outright.They’ll ferret out the truth eventually, because you are right, they will notice the difference in you.And when they do find out about us, they will think no further about your change of behavior.”

“But it won’t be the truth.”

“Won’t it?And as for joining me on the couch, I’ve changed my mind.Stand there.”

Cisco tried to move, but found he couldn’t.

“I’ll need you to undress,” said Eobard, casually, as if was a completely ordinary request.A small, genial smile turned the corners of his lips.

“Hell, no.”Cisco’s face prickled with heat.Thankfully he felt no urge to undress.

Eobard tilted his head and rubbed his chin.“Interesting.That didn’t work.It’s a learning process for both of us. We’ll refine it as we go.For now, let’s try a more direct request:Undress now, Cisco.”

Cisco had the hem of his shirt halfway over his shoulders before he realized what he was doing and tried to stop.Or didn’t stop, because even thinking of stopping sent shivers of anxiety up his spine and an unbearable itch to move in his muscles.Cisco gave into the urge almost instantly and immediately felt better.His shirt fell to the floor and he began toeing his shoes off.

“Why are you doing this?” he said to Eobard.“Stop it.”

Eobard simply sat back on the couch with a look of benign interest on his face.“Fascinating.How does it feel?”

“Awful,” said Cisco.His pants slipped off his hips and puddled around his ankles.

“Does it hurt to fight me?Is it pain or something else?Tell me, it’s important.”

“Not pain, just … wrong.Ugh!I can’t stop!”He shook his legs free of his pants.It was like fighting an irresistible tide.Even slowing the process made him anxious.

“Excellent.Believe me, the last thing I want is to hurt you.”

Cisco pulled off one sock, then the other, slowing until the panic at not obeying perfectly matched the panic of exposing himself.He hoped that Eobard would allow him a bit of modesty and stop him before he had to shed his underwear.

“Please, please, stop,” he babbled.“You’ve proved your point.”

“You misunderstand.This isn’t a lesson.I don’t need to threaten you or get your willing cooperation.This is purely for testing the limits of my control.”

The shorts went down as well, and Cisco felt cold and embarrassed.He hunkered over, covering his wilted manhood with hands.

“There’s no need to be modest around me.You’ve nothing to be ashamed of.”Eobard gave him a kindly, approving smile.The one that would have made Cisco feel proud and assured if it had been under other circumstances. 

He shivered and looked away now.

Eobard tutted.“It really is necessary.Your clothing hides so much of your body, it’s a real impediment to my research, so until we have fully explored how your body reacts to my suggestions, I’ll need to keep you naked. Don’t worry, I’m not recording this.No one will see you but myself. “

When Cisco said nothing, Eobard went on. “But, perhaps you are cold.Let’s warm the room a bit.I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable.”

Cisco looked incredulously at Eobard.As if there was any other way Cisco could feel.

“I see.Well, you are right.There really is no reason to be coddling your feelings.It’s not like they make a difference anyway.”

“How do you sleep at night?” asked Cisco. Eobard fiddled with a remote control and Cisco felt a warm breeze heat the room.Despite himself, his body relaxed a little into it.

“Let’s try this romance of ours out.Come over here and give me a kiss.”

Cisco walked to where Eobard lounged until his naked shin brushed against Eobard’s outstretched leg.He leaned down, gripping the back of the couch for balance, and gave Eobard’s smiling, upturned face a quick peck on the forehead.

Eobard’s smile faded.“Give me a passionate kiss,” he ordered sharply.

Cisco collapsed onto the couch.He felt his hand wrapping around the back of Eobard’s neck.Short hair, softer than he expected, caressed his palm. Moist heat warmed his lips moments before his lips met Eobard’s. Their mouths parted simultaneously, and Cisco, the aggressor, pushed his tongue wantonly between them, felt teeth, tasted a ghost of mint, and finally felt the ticklish touch of another tongue.Some lizard part of his brain liked the sensation.

Then the compulsion was gone.Cisco threw himself back on the couch, away from Eobard.His mouth still tingled pleasantly and there was just the smallest, horrifying echo of interest from his groin.Cisco’s face blushed painfully hot with embarrassment.

Eobard seemed stunned as well.His eyes were closed, his lips slack, as he took in a deep breath.Cisco expected some smug response or villainous ramble, but Eobard said nothing.After a pause, Cisco decided the couch was too close and he started to rise.

“No, stay here,” said Eobard, his voice breathy and quavering.Cisco settled back on the couch. Eobard sat up and looked at him puzzled and almost apologetic.“It’s… been a very, very, long time since I last kissed anyone like that, Cisco.It’s one thing to imagine something in your head, it’s quite another….I’d wondered, to be honest, how much acting I’d have to do, but it seems less than I’d thought.” 

“Bully for you,” said Cisco harshly.

A change came over Eobard’s face, and for a second Cisco thought it was in response to his sarcasm, but it wasn’t anger or disgust, but something deeper and more dangerous.Cisco could feel the intensity of his gaze on his skin and he curled himself into a tighter ball on the couch in instinctive response.

“You’re mine,” said Eobard, not to Cisco, but to himself.“You’re truly, in every way mine.Like a gift from the Gods.Oh, I like this. I really do.”He ran his fingers abstractedly over his lips.

“If you like me, you’d let me go.”

“Not a chance,” said Eobard.The fever was still in his gaze but there was a kind of a cold calculating edge as well, like the eyes of a cat who has seen its prey and is readying to pounce.“Stretch out, put your head on that throw pillow and feet on my lap.I want to fully test my control over you.”

Cisco complied.Eobard could have his smelly feet if that’s what he wanted.

“Hands away from your groin,” said Eobard.“Don’t hide your responses from me.Otherwise hold still until I say you can move.”

Cisco winced and moved his hands away.Modesty was the least of his concerns.The question was how far was Eobard going to go with this.The answer was uncomfortably _as far as he wants to_.And Cisco felt he knew what was going to happen next.

“Please,” he said, his voice rising to a tense high whine.“Don’t.Don’t rape me.”

“I won’t touch you,” said Eobard.

Cisco breathed out with relief.“Thank you.”

“I’m going to make you come without being touched.”

“Oh Jesus, why?It’s not like Caitlin and Barry need to see that.”

“I know you hate what is going on and I want to give you some pleasure.I’m not unfeeling, Cisco,” said Eobard almost tenderly.

Cisco opened his mouth to object but Eobard spoke over him.

“Hush.Don’t speak unless it’s to answer my questions.I need — no, that won’t work.Cisco, _you_ need to pay close attention to my words.Keep your eyes on my face and listen to what I say.”

Cisco found himself riveted.He stared at Eobard’s face, noticing the laugh lines at the corners of his eyes.He used to find those eyes so kind and welcoming.

“As you look at me, you start to feel an attraction.You find my features handsome.Exciting to look at.”

Cisco gasped involuntarily.Though nothing actually changed, it seemed almost like he was seeing Eobard for the first time.The eyes took on a sudden almost mystical depth.The line of Eobard’s jaw which had once seemed thin, now looked delicate and refined, the curve of the cheekbones gave Eobard a nobility, even the nose looked shapely (Cisco couldn’t remember having an opinion on Eobard’s nose before.)

The lips looked soft and inviting.They had been soft.

Cisco’s lips tingled at the memory ofkissing him and it seemed if he wasn’t forced to be mute and he didn’t hate Eobard as much as he did, he might have asked to kiss him again, just to feel those lips, the soft slippery texture of his tongue.

“There’s a flush to your skin, Cisco, you look warm.Your lips have reddened.How do they feel.”

“Hot,” said Cisco.“My lips are tingling.”

“Good.That’s good.The attraction is becoming stronger now.It encompasses your whole body. Everything about me looks sexually stimulating to you.”

Cisco felt a ripple of pleasure run over his skin.He tensed against it’s keen edge.A horrifying pang of humiliation ran through his body, mixing with the ecstasy.He could feel his nipples growing fuller, felt a tingle run from belly button down to his manhood, which heated and filled against his thigh.His pubic hair delicately pulled away from his skin.He wanted to look down at himself, to see how ridiculous he must appear, but he couldn’t bear to turn his eyes away from Eobard. 

The need was a compulsion driven by pleasure in a feedback loop that held him stronger by the moment. The longer he looked, the more turned on he felt, the more turned on, the harder it was to resist looking.

Eobard’s lips parted in a smile and his tongue delicately licked his lips.Cisco couldn’t stop the groan that issued through his teeth.Eobard shifted to lean more towards Cisco, putting a hand unconsciously on Cisco’s foot.And that simple touch, brought Cisco to full aching hardness.If he could have grabbed himself and jacked off right in front of Eobard, Cisco wouldn’t have resisted.

“You look amazing,” said Eobard, softly.“So beautiful, so decadent. The splay of your hair.Curl of your hand. Your eyes are sparkling, your mouth… oh. If I released you now to move, I think you would be all over me.I’m almost tempted to let you, but then I’d have to stop watching you and watching you is very moving.”

Need pulsed through Cisco’s body in a rising crescendo.The need to touch, kiss, rub, fuck — anything to come, fought the compulsion to remain still until his muscles ached and shuddered and sweat rolled off his chest and belly.It was almost enough just to keep looking at Eobard’s sublime face.

“Don’t come,” said Eobard.“Stay there on the edge of ecstasy.I want to try something more.”

Cisco let out a cry of frustration.Orgasm was already close enough to touch, but suddenly looking at Eobard wasn’t enough.All his life experiences told him he needed to be touched.Just one touch by Eobard would be enough.A light scratch of a nail against his instep. A soft finger over a thigh.That mouth on his cock.Oh.If only he could move, he’d tear the clothes off Eobard and touch him everywhere.

He couldn’t even remember why he hated Eobard anymore.There was nothing left in the world beyond this moment and no ambition in existence beyond getting to come. 

“Not yet,” whispered Eobard.Sweat glistened on his upper lip and his eyes were alight with intensity.“Not yet.Tell me what you want.”

“To come!” the words burst out of Cisco’s mouth.“I want you to touch me.Please touch me. Or let me move.”

“Not yet,” said Eobard.“You are so beautiful like this.You look like you are in agony.But you aren’t.And I’ve made you this way with nothing but my words.”

Cisco’s heart pounded furiously and he didn’t know how much strain he could take.If he were free to beg he’d have groveled.Promised anything.

“Don’t come,” interjected Eobard.“Not yet.Not until I give you permission.And don’t look away from me.I’m not touching you, but you can feel my fingers on your legs, running up your ankles, over the knee, to the thigh.Can you feel it?”

Phantom caresses teased Cisco’s skin following the path of his words.“Yes!” Cisco gasped.

Eobard licked his lips again.“I think we’ll skip your cock for now, tempting as it is, my fingers are traveling up your body, over your belly, brushing against your ribs.They are at your nipples now.Can you feel my thumbs against your nipples, moving in a slow, soft circle?”

“Yes! Ah!” He felt Eobard’s hands vividly, even though they weren’t there.They were like soft ghosts, teasing him.

“You are so wet right now, your cock is drenched. Your pulse is making it twitch, your heart is beating very fast isn’t it.I should let you come soon.”

Please, Cisco inwardly begged.

“You feel me pinching your nipples, hard enough to hurt just a little.You like that hurt.You want more of that hurt.”

Cisco didn’t think he could be closer to the edge of orgasm than this, but the phantom ache in his nipples seemed to take him up yet another level.His balls hurt and he felt the tightening at the base of his cock that always came moments before coming.

“And now you feel my hand on your cock, sliding up from the base to the tip in one slow stroke.”

Cisco yelled.His body arched off the couch in hopeless pleasure as even the compulsion to stay still broke down under the pressure of his neediness.

“You can speak freely,” said Eobard.

“Let me come!”

“What will you do for me in return?”

Mind mush, Cisco reached for whatever he thought Eobard might want.“I’ll work for you.I’ll give you a blow job.Let you do what you want to me.Anything.Just… I can’t take it anymore.Please.”

“You know I can make you like this again — any time I please.”

“Yes!”

“Would you like me to pleasure you this way again? Or would you prefer me to use my body instead of my words.”

“Either, both,” said Cisco, hoping one or the other would be the right answer.Anything to feel that hand again.He was so close.So close.

“And how often can I do this to you, Cisco?”

“Anytime you want. As often as you’d like.”

“Then feel my hand on your cock, stroking you slowly.Again and again and now -come!Come harder than you’ve ever come before!”

Cisco’s mind went white.Everything went away but the sensation of riding an orgasm that wouldn’t stop.He was only dimly aware of Eobard’s actual hand aiming his cock, and of being drenched from belly to hair by his own ejaculate. It just went on, peak after peak.

Then it faded and he was aware of dry throat, straining lungs, and thundering heart.Every muscle in his body ached of hard and prolonged exercise, but even so a drug like languidness engulfed him.

Even dulled with satisfaction, Cisco found himself forced to stare at Eobard.The pleasure at seeing his face hadn’t diminished even after the orgasm. Eobard himself seemed flushed and sweaty and it was simply the most sexual thing Cisco ever seen.If he could have gotten hard again, he would have.

Eobard suddenly pushed Cisco’s feet aside and stood, up positioned himself so that he towered over Cisco’s supine body.With Cisco’s eyes glued to Eobard’s face, he didn’t see him unzip, and the faint sound of cloth against cloth, then skin on skin only confused his post coital mind. 

It wasn’t until he felt a jet of warmth hit his stomach that he’d realized that Eobard had just come on him.The look of orgasmic ecstasy on Eobard’s face was impossible to miss.

“You can look where you wish, move as you like,” said Eobard catching his breath and tucking himself back into his pants. “And I think we can dial back some of that attraction for now.Keep your attraction to me at the point where it’s not so much of a distraction that you can’t concentrate on other things if you wish.”

Cisco immediately sat up and looked down.His skin was wet and blotchy and streaked with come.There was some on the couch as well.He felt his hair and face and his hand came back sticky.The funk of it unpleasantly filled his nose.He was gross.

Eobard walked over to the kitchen tossed him a towel before fixing himself a glass of water. “Well, that experiment went well.I don’t think either of us will have to do any acting whatsoever.”

Cisco wiped himself and cold clarity came unwelcome to him.Everything he’d said and felt replayed mercilessly in his mind.He was soiled and debauched inside and out.

He couldn’t stay a puppet like this. He couldn’t be eroded by thoughts and feelings imposed from outside until he didn’t know who he was or what he wanted anymore.

Cisco hated giving Eobard suggestions, especially a terrible one that did nothing to make the situation right, but he was desperate. 

“I have another solution,” he said, looking down at the cloth in his hands. “You can erase my memories of the last day with these nanites. If you can’t figure out how to program them to do that, I can.Hit me on the head and give me a concussion — no one will question the loss.”

“Hit you on the head?You want me to risk your life and mental capacity?”

“It will be like a reset.If I can’t remember, I’ll work for you and help you with whatever it is you are doing to Barry, and nothing will change between us.”

Eobard looked disgusted.“I would sooner kill you outright than harm that mind of yours.And it wouldn’t take anyway, not with your emerging abilities.We will work on those as well, in such time as we have before my plans for Barry are complete.”

Cisco had no idea what he meant, but didn’t have the mental energy to pursue it.He’d played his last card and lost.

“You can go take a shower,” said Eobard, collapsing onto the couch with a look of sated exhaustion.“We’ll talk again when you are clean and I’ve had a moment to pull myself together.Bathroom is the door in the back.Go.”

Cisco had no choice but to head to the bathroom, but Eobard’s voice stopped him just over the threshold.

“You will have it all again,Cisco.Working with me and Caitlin.Being Barry’s friend.Watching your movies. Naming your villains and making your inventions.But now you will be loved as well.And maybe, in time, you’ll come to love me back.

“That’s not such a bad fate, is it?”

Cisco thankfully wasn’t forced to answer.


End file.
